light and dark
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: Ezra is the user who shall wield both light and dark. he is the one in the middle, he just doesn't know it yet
1. chapter 1

A/N

Hi everybody this will be my first star wars rebels story so i hope you enjoy and ezra will have weapons, body armor, and music from our world. His father is from our world and his mother is from the star wars universe also his father was in the U.S Army branch.

Chapter 1

We see a kid who's name is Ezra Bridger standing on a tower looking at the city of Lothal, thinking about what he should do today until he See's a star destroyer fly above him and he decided to go to the city to cause some havoc to the Imperial's but before he left he went to get his gear. When he saw it he remembered his father, it was a Rothco Multicam Crossdraw Tactical Vest with a Revision Military Viper and night vision goggles, and for weapons he had a M4A1 Carbine fitted with a M203A2 Grenade Launcher and an ACOG sight, an M24 sniper,and a M9 Bereeta 9mm pistol, He put on his gear and took his M4A1 Carbine, also his 9mm pistol with him and ran to the city.

Once he got to the city he started to walk around until he heard a commotion and when he turned around he saw two imperial officers and a group of stormtroopers harassing a local merchant. He heard the merchant say that the empire ruined Lothal and the galaxy, then one of the imperial officer's charged the merchant of treason and Ezra had enough of the imperial officer's harassing the merchant so he walked up to one of the officers and took the communicator from the officer and impersonated an imperial officer saying there was an emergency.

When the imperials ran towards the supposed emergency Ezra walked up to the merchant and started helping the merchant and the merchant thanked him and gave Ezra a few jogans for helping him, Ezra climbed up a few boxes and got on a roof and started running from roof to roof until he came to a stop and saw the officers from before talking to an imperial officer that's supposed to be overseeing a transport of important crates. While watching the Imperials and amused at his work, Ezra unknowingly uses the Force and turns his head to the right and saw a man with a pony tail and a shoulder guard and a blaster on his right thigh and got down when the man turned to look at his position, as the man shook his head thinking it was nothing.

he didn't see Ezra get up and look at the man wondering how he knew where he was but would think about it later as he unstrapped his Carbine and aimed at the imperials until he sees a person with colorful armor walk up to a speeder and threw a detonator at it and walked away, the speeder exploded and Ezra saw the imperial officers tell the speeder drivers and got into postition until he saw the man from before stop infront of the drivers and attacked the troopers distracting them giving Ezra enough time to jump down and on the speeder. Once the man and the Lasat was done fighting the imperials they hear chuckling and look to see a kid on one of the speeders with the crates "thanks for doing the heavy lifting for me" Ezra said as he started to back up and speed away before they can stop him.

As he is driving Ezra doesn't notice the girl in armor following him. He hears a thunk and pulls out his pistol and turns around to shoot the girl, he shot three times missing both and one going through her shoulder as she shoots one of the crates taking it with her, The chase leads to a roadway outside the city, where Bridger and the two rebels are spotted and chased by Imperial troops. The rebels fight off the troops and the man intercepts Bridger, who says that he stole the crate from the man fair and square. Bridger flees once again as aTie fires on their position, leaving the mans speeder destroyed.

The boy continues to speed back towards his tower while the TIE fighter pursues him. The fighter fires on him and destroys his speeder, leaving Bridger defenseless until the fighter is shot down by a ship. The man offers Bridger a chance to escape as additional TIE fighters approach, and Bridger unknowingly uses the Force to leap into the hovering ship with his crate, much to the surprise of the man who is a former Jedi. With Bridger safely on board, theship flies towards space with the TIE fighters in pursuit, while Bridger learns what was inside the case he stole.

Bridger and the Lasat argue about who has the rightful claim to the blasters, with Bridger believing that the rebels simply want to use them to survive like he does. The lasat eventually throws Bridger into a small, closet-sized room, but the boy enters an air vent and makes his way through the bowels of the ship. The twilek, meanwhile, is impressed by what she's heard of the boy, and thinks he would be useful as part of the crew—which Jarrus, at first, disagrees with.

Bridger falls through the ventilation shafts and into one of the ship's gun turrets, where he realizes that—for the first time in his life—he is in space, and in a battle he thinks he will kill him. Jarrus and Wren man the two gun turrets, with the Mandalorian taking the one Bridger is in, and hold off the TIE fighters, giving the twilek a chance to jump the ship into hyperspace.

after they enter hyperspace the crew go to the common room and take the kid with him not knowing some of the stuff he has are weapons, "so mind telling me who you all are" Ezra asked as he was interested in this group "im Hera Syndulla, that's Kanan Jarrus, he's Garazeb Orrelios, and she's Sabine Wren now whats your name" Hera said before anyone else could talk. "Im Ezra Bridger" Ezra said "by the way im sorry for shooting at you" said Ezra as he looked at Sabine "your a good shot kid but why use slug throwers?" Sabine asked as the others were shocked for finding out that he used slug throwers " they used to belong to my father until he and my mom were taken away by the empire when i was seven" Ezra said as he looked down. The crew looked down in sadness from what they learned "well were going back to lothal so tell us were to drop you off, now come on lets find a room for you" Hera said "yea ok" Ezra said as he started walking with Hera to find a room for him.

A/N

hope you enjoy the first chapter and im sorry if i insult anyone who serve the military that wasnt my intention. tell me what you think and i hope you enjoy


	2. AN

hey everyone just wanting to say that this story is up for adoption and who ever pm's first can have it


End file.
